1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a disposable needle hair transplanter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, baldness happens to a range covering the forehead, the top and upper side of the occiput. Baldness of these parts is a critical defect to males. Some bald-headed males go through hair transplantation program to solve the baldness problem. In recent ten years, the hair transplantation technique has made enormous progress. Currently, micro hair transplantation is globally employed to treat baldness. That is, only one single hair follicle is transplanted in each grafting. The hair follicle is extracted from the scalp of the back of a patient's head by means of microscope technique. Each hair follicle contains 1-4 hairs. The diameter of the hair follicle ranges from 1 mm to 2 mm and the length of the hair follicle ranges from 5 mm to 6 mm. The hair follicle is quite slender and fine.
With respect to the existent hair transplantation technique, the hair follicle is generally grafted with a small pair of pincers. First, a No. 18 or No. 19 needle tube is thrust into the scalp to form an orifice. Then the small pair of pincers is used to clamp the root section of the hair follicle to plug the hair follicle into the orifice. The orifice formed by the thrust of the needle tube is so small that it is uneasy to plug the hair follicle into the orifice. It often takes place that the hair follicle is damaged and dead after several times of failure in the plugging process. Also, in the case that the hair follicle is too tightly clamped by the pincers, the hair follicle is very likely to die. In the current micro hair transplantation process, an operator often comes across the above problems.
In order to solve the above problems, various hair transplanters have been developed. The operation of the hair transplanter only necessitates two steps. First, the needle tube is thrust into the scalp to fissure the scalp. Then, the hair follicle is transplanted. Only one hair follicle can be transplanted with one needle tube at one time. To a patient who needs dense hair transplantation, it costs pretty much time to complete the hair transplantation process.